C'est triste a dire, mais c'est la vérité
by I-belive-I-can-fly
Summary: Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait quant toutes les personnes que vous croisez vous fusilles du ragard sans savoir pouquoi. Quant une personne que vous ne connaisez pas vous insulte pour X raisons. Ou quant vous êtes renier par votre famille en portant une cravatte de la mauvaise couleur. Non ils ne savent pas. Sauf lui peut-êtres...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Sur les 365 nuits par ans celle-là est la pire. Comme d'habitude, la vielle de la rentrée je sais que je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Alors je me dis « je vais me couché tard comme ça je dormirais bien ». Mais je me réveille toujours à 2 heurs du matin, ensuite je tournes pendants 4 heurs dans mon lit et au moment où je réussis enfin à dormir on vient me réveiller. Résultas mal dormis, donc va envoyer balader tous le monde, donc mal vus dés la rentrée, donc encore année pourrit. Youpi. D'un côté ça fait six ans que ça dure et je ne m'en suis jamais plein. Etrange non ? Mais dés que je le pourrais, je me jetterais un sort pour bien dormir et je serais de meilleure humeur mais j'enverrais quant même balader tous le monde.

Bon quelle heure est-il ? Seulement 2h45. Que faire, que faire…Si je n'avais pas autant la flemme de me lever je pourrais aller manger où chercher un livre. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte il faudrait que je sois Lily Evans pour lire à 2h45 du mat'. Quant mêmes elle est dingue cette fille elle passe son temps à la bibliothèque mêmes les Serdaigles font pas ça. C'est flippant. Mêmes si s'est mon « amie » elle reste flippante. En faite, elle me donne souvent les réponses pour les devoirs et après je les donne à Jane parce qu'elle galère aussi.

Jane Ross, elle est ma meilleure amie où amie par pitié, enfin au début. En faite, c'est une née-moldu. Oui je sais qu'est-ce qu'une née-moldu fout à Senpentard, elle est la première à se posé la question. Elle me faisait de la peine et comme j'étais toutes seule aussi on restais souvent ensembles et on c'est trouvé des points communs comme…euh, voilà. D'ailleurs elle m'a dit que Dumbledore l'avait nommé préfet avec Malfoy, sa promet.

Mais bon assez parlé de tous et de rien. Je m'appelle Paris Garcia. Tous le mondes vous diras que « Paris » doit sûrement êtres le prénom le plus stupide de la planète, sauf pour mes parents. Pour eux, c'est « original », n'importe quoi. On voit qu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de porter le nom d'une ville et de subir les insultes de ses chères camarades de classe. De plus quant j'ai demandé à ma mère l'origine de mon prénom elle m'a répondu « c'est parce que tu as été conçu là-bas » aucun commentaire, mercie. Autres détaille sur moi : je suis aussi à Senpentard. Quelle heureuse nouvelle pour ma famille qui avait la carte passe Gryffondor. Mes parents auraient pu se comporter comme des parents normaux en m'envoyant une ou deux beuglantes, mais non il a fallut qu'ils entrent tous deux en dépression. Jusqu'à que mon adorable sœur soit envoyer a Gryffondor se qui leurs redonna le sourire. Mais en attendant tous le monde ne s'est pas gêné pour me faire remarquer que c'était de _ma_ faute si mes parents on perdu trois années de leurs vie. C'est dingue à quel point les sorciers peuvent êtres attaché à une maison.

Bon quelle heure est-il maintenant ? 2h50 ça fait seulement 5 minutes… mon dieux j'ai faim. Si ma baguette est à côté de moi, je pourrais faire apparaître quelle que chose a manger. Voyons voir j'étais sur de l'avoir laissé sur mon chevet. Tient ces bizarre c'est quoi ce truc poilu ? C'est gros…

**-Une araignée !**

Oh non, par Merlin je crois que j'ai réveillé toute la maison si ces pas plus.

**-Paris, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** fit ma mère en arrivant.

**-Une araignée**, lui dit-je en pointant du doit mon chevet. J'étais maintenant debout, contre le mur de ma chambre, face à la bestiole.

**-Calme- toi**, fit ma mère. Elle sorti sa baguette de je ne sais où et la fit disparaître d'un simple geste du poignet. **Et voilà !**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?** demanda mon père en arrivant avec ma sœur.

**-Rien, jute une araignée,** répondit ma mère.

**-Jutes une araignée ? Mais t'as vus la taille qu'elle faisait ?** Lui crias-je.

**-Roh, c'est bon ! Arrête de crié,** me dit ma sœur.

**-Toi, ferme-là sinon je te jure…**

**-Bon aller vous couchez les filles,** me coupa mon père en entendant le ton monté.

Sur ses mots, ma mère, mon père et ma sœur quittèrent ma chambre en me laissant planté là en plein milieu de la pièce. Bon bah maintenant que je suis debout, je vais aller me chercher un truc à manger et ma baguette.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**A Serpentard le seul sentiment**_

_**que l'on peut ressentir est la fierté.**_

Comme tous les ans c'est encore le bordel dans ce train. Les gens se poussent, se piétine et des valise explose quant elle sont trop pleine. Dumbledor est peut êtres un sorcier intelligent et respectable mais il n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen de calmer tous ces hystériques qui braille comme c'est pas permis. En plus de cela, après avoir marcher 2 fois d'un bout à l'autre du train je me rend compte qu'il n'y a plus de compartiment de libre, l'année commence très bien. Je n'ai même pas réussi à trouver Jane. Peut êtres qu'elle a décidé de sécher la rentré sa lui ressemblerait bien.

Tout à coup, une porte de compartiment s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant et une bande de première année se firent expulser d'une manière spectaculaire une seule personne dans tout Poudlard ferait ça dés la rentrée.

**-A bas t'es là toi !** Lui criais-je. **Tu sais que je me suis tapé plein d'aller-retour dans le train pour te trouver ?**

**-C'est vrais ? Comme ces gentille fallais pas,** me dit Jane en faisant semblant d'êtres gêné.

Donc voici Jane Ross la plus grande garce de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie et des moldus. Et bien sur, sur tout les gens qui habite sur cette fichu planète, il faut que se soit elle, et seulement elle, _ma_ meilleure amie. N'est-ce pas formidable ? Pourquoi j'ai commencé à traîner avec elle déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai je suis une traitre-à-mon-sang et elle une née-moldu à Serpentard. Saleté de Choipeaux qui ma pourrit la vie !

**-Hé ho tu m'écoutes où sa fait deux minutes que je parle dans le vide,** me dit-elle en me sortant de ma rêverie.

**- Sa fait deux minutes que tu parles dans le vide,** lui répondis-je d'une voix rêveuse ou endormis. Endormis plutôt.

**- Bon allez assied toi,** me proposât-elle, **tu ne vas pas rester debout tout le trajet.**

Je la regarda un moment d'un air interrogateur et lui dis :

**-C'est quoi le piège ?**

**- Quelle piège? T'es vraiment paranoïaque ma pauvre fille,** lâchât –elle.

**- Bah oui avec toi on ne sais jamais,** crachais-je.

Je pris ensuite place en face d'elle et lui demandas :

**-Pourquoi t'as viré les premières années ?**

**- Sa ce n'est pas ma faute, **commença –t-elle**, je** **leur ai demander gentiment de changer de compartiment mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter, en plus il y en a un qui ma traité de troll.**

**-A oui ce si explique cela.**

**- Sinon qu'est ce t'as comme rides. T'as encore mal dormis, **me fit elle _remarquer_.

**-Oui je sais et pour ton information c'est pas des rides mais des cernes,** lui fit-je agacé. Ca fait seulement dix minutes que je suis là et j'en ai déjà marre.

On continua de parler de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure, quant une tête rousse et des yeux vers ouvrit la porte doucement et entras avec délicatesse.

**-Tient donc Evans, quelle plaisir de te revoir,** dit Jane.

Lily Evans sûrement la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard et la chouchoute des profs. Depuis l'année dernière elle n'arrête pas de se faire courtiser par Potter. Mêmes si tous le monde et, lui également, sait que ces peine perdu il ne lâche rien le Potter. Ces bizarre la détermination ses une qualité des Serpentard pourtant. Enfin bref.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?** Lui demandais-je gentiment, enfin presque j'étais tellement agacé par Ross.

**-Bah en faite**, commença –t elle d'un ton doucereux, **j'ai entendu dire que Jane était préfète et …**

**-Oui c'est vrais, et alors **? La coupa Jane.

**-Bah, il y a la réunion,** lui dit –elle.

**-La quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrais ! **Fit elle dans un souffle. **Maintenant ?** Demanda –telle l'aire désespérée.

**-Oui sinon je ne serais pas là ! **Continua telle sur le ton de l'agacement.

Jane se leva le plus lentement possible et commença à marcher négligemment en traînant les pieds. Elle me fit ensuite un geste de la main qui voulait que je la suive mais je lui fis non de la tête et ces deux mouvements se répétèrent pendant une bonne minute. Finalement Jane haussa les épaules et parti le tête haute comme le veut la totalité des Serpentard. Evans me regarda un moment, poussa un soupir de désespoir éternel avant de la suivre.

Quant elles furent parties, je me mis a la place de Jane, dans le sens du mouvement et essaya vainement de rattrapé ma nuit.

Le trajet avait été long et Jane n'était pas revenus avant deux bonnes heures en plus de cela je n'ai pas réussi a récupérer ma nuit a cause des troisième années qui faisait la foire dans le compartiment d'à côté.

Nous sommes sortie du train comme nous y sommes rentré cet à dire dans un bordel intégral. J'entendis Hagride appeler les premières années pour qu'ils puissent prendre les barques. Pendant ce temps, on peinait à marcher dans la boue, parce qu'apparemment il avait plut (enfin normal il pleut toujours dans ce pays), en direction des calèches. On allait en prendre une, quant quatre crétins nous découragèrent vivement. Je pense que vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit.

**-Mais qui vois-je les deux filles les plus rater de toute leur génération,** lâchât Potter.

**-Mais nous c'est seulement de notre génération, pas de toute l'histoire,** lui rappela Jane en le narguant.

Voici les Maraudeurs dans toutes leurs splendeurs. Pour faire vite se sont quatre Gryffondors se croyant les maîtres du monde et qui aiment par dessus tous emmerder les Serpentard. Il y a James Potter le mec qui se prend des vents de la pars d'Evans, Sirius Black qui se croit irrésistible au près de la gent féminine, Peter Pettigrow très discret et c'est très louche et Remus Lupin, intelligent mêmes trop pour traîner avec les trois autres. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a été élu préfet de Gryffondors avec Evans.

**-Alors j'espère que les vacances se sont très mal passées,** commença Black.

**-Manque de bol, elles ont été merveilleuse vue qu'on n'a pas vue ta tronche pendant deux mois, **dis-je en levant la têtes fièrement.

**-Vos tronches,** me rectifia Jane.

**-Sa tombe bien,** fit Potter, **nous aussi elles ont été parfaite et pas seulement parce qu'on ne vous a pas vue,** termina t-il avec le ton interrogateur et un clins d'oeil en direction de Black. Celui –ci fit un léger sourire à la foi timide et fière.

**-C'est-à-dire ?** Demandais-je.

**-C'est-à-dire te mèl pas de nos affaires !** Me répondit Potter.

Jane et moi nous nous regardons un instant. Comme toute bonnes Serpentard que nous sommes, nous détestons que l'on nous parle sur se ton. Puis en réalisant que l'on n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux (et surtout pour les embetter mêmes si sa nous embette aussi), nous montions avec eux dans la calèche. Je pris place entre Potter et Lupin et Jane entre Black et Pettigrow. Ce dernier eu l'aire surpris que Jane s'assied à côté, faut dire qu'aussi il allait s'endormir, mêmes Lupin avait sortie un livre et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il est toujours attentif à tout. On est si ennuyeuse que sa ? Non sa doit être le voyage en train personne ne peut nous trouver ennuyeuses sauf si il veut se retrouve, la tête la première dans le lac. Ceux-ci dit Jane me lança un magnifique sourire narquois quant elle vit les têtes que tiraient nos quatre Maraudeur, au quelle je répondit d'un magnifique sourire très…con.

La Grande Salle était presque aussi bruyante que le train. Mêmes plus puisse que ça résonnait. Nous étions assied à la table des Serpentard, et le Choipeaux avait commencer sa chanson idiote devant les première années qui s'en moquaient. Non mais sérieusement faut faire quelque chose, elle commence vraiment à faire pitié sa chanson. Bref…Dumby commença ensuite son discourt annuaire très ennuyeux et présenta le prof de DCFM, avant de laisser le Choipeaux s'occuper des nouveaux arrivant. La routine quoi. Bon sinon on mange quant ? Ca fait plus d'un quart heure que mon ventre me supplie de le nourrir mais je vois pas trop avec quoi sauf si il aime les assiette et les vers. Se qui m'étonnerais.

Tous à coup j'entendis des applaudissements. Que c'est il passer quelqu'un est tomber et j'ai loupé ça ? A non c'est juste le Choipeaux qui répartit les nouveaux. Quant j'y pense il y a mon cousin et avec un peux de chance il sera à Serpentard et je serais plus la seul à êtres « renier ». Allez et un petit sourire sadique.

Cela fait déjà deux partout, on se croirait sur un match de Quidditch.

**-Poufsouffle !** Cria le Choipeaux magique.

Et hop trois pour Poufsouffle et deux pour les autre maisons.

**-Aretha Think !** S'exclama ensuite Mcgo.

**-Gryffondors !**

Trois pour Gryffondors et Poufsouffle et deux pour Serdaigle et Serpentard. C'est séré.

**-Joshua Garcia !**

Ces mon cousin ! Allez pitié Merlin tous sauf Gryffondors… de préférence Serpent…

**-Gryffondors !**

OK j'ai rien dit. Quel intérêt de suivre la répartition maintenant.

**-Alors Garcia pas trop triste d'êtres vraiment la seul qui sort de son rend, **_**le maillon faible **_**?** Me dit la fille en face de moi.

**-Ferme-là Black !** Lui balançais-je.

Non ce n'est pas Sirius Black mais sa cousine Bellatrix. Une vraie plais cette fille, presque pire que son cousin. Et quant je pense que je vais devoir ma coltiner encor deux ans. Petite précisions on est dans le même dortoir. Magnifique.

**-Si je me trompe pas,** dit Jane en s'ajoutant à la conversation, **il y a aussi **_**un**__**maillon**_** faible dans ta famille Black, **en fessent allusion à son cousin.

Elles se fixèrent un très longs moment, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la répartition puis Bellatrix dit avec la plus froideurs du monde, plus que d'habitude en tous cas:

**-Se mec ne fait pas partit de ma famille, il n'en a jamais fais parti d'ailleurs.**

La nourriture avait apparut sur les quatre tables et les autre y comprit Jane et Bellatrix commençaient à manger. J'aurais bien aimé me jeter dessus également mais ces dernières paroles m'avais coupé l'appétit. Néanmoins je ne pouvait pas partir ou ne rien manger cela signifierait que l'on ma vexer et à Serpentard le seul sentiment que l'on peut ressentir est la fierté.


	3. Chapitre 2

NDA: Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe et des précèdent chapitres et celui-ci. Je vous préviens je ne suis pas douée en ortho, j'essaye de m'amélioré.

Sinon bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2:

Black Style or a smile By Ross

Cela fessait deux semaines que les cours avaient reprit et j'avais déjà l'impression que cela faisait quatre mois. Les choses allaient dans le meilleur des mondes enfin pour nous. Potter et Black avaient gagné les deux premières heures de colles de l'année en emmenant faire une promenade à Rogue, un Serpentard de mon année souffre douleurs des Maraudeurs, au fond du lac. Mcgo était vraiment furieuse encore plus que d'habitude. Apparemment Rogue a bien faillit y rester a cause des Être des Eaux.

De mon côté, j'avais passez les sélections pour le Quidditch que j'ai réussi haut la main comme d'habitude. Je faisais parti de l'équipe depuis ma troisième année. Jane aussi avait tenter de rentre dans l'équipe, mais ils ont refusé en disant qu'elle n'était pas assez douée. Même si tout le monde sait que c'est parce que c'est une née-moldu qu'elle n'a pas été acceptée. Mais devinez qui est le nouveau capitaine…Malfoy. Formidable ! L'avantage c'est qu'il aura tellement de boulot qu'il ne pensera même plus à nous pourrir la vie.

En attendant, là faut aller en cours de sortilège. Flitwick a dit que si on arrivait encore une fois en retard à son cours, ils nous colleraient jusqu'à noël. Je vous explique : mon amie et moi mêmes sommes tellement douées, que depuis la rentrée nous arrivons sens cesse en retards à tous les cours. Mai j'ai encore tellement faim. Je remplis mon ventre depuis une demi-heure et je crève toujours la dalle. Je sais, je n'ai cas sécher tous les cours en disant que je suis malade comme ça je n'arriverais pas en retard et je ne serai pas collée.

**-Dépêchez-vous miss Garcia ou vous serez encore en retard,** fit une voix dans mon dos. En me retournant je constate qu'il s'agissait de Mcgonagall.

Qu'est –ce qu'elle a à me surveillé celle-là ? En plus je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était déjà sortie de la Grande Salle. Maintenant il faut que j'aille en cour sinon les profs seront que j'ai séché. Pff, saleté de vielle bic.

**-T'as finis de manger ?** Demandais-je à Jane.

**-Ouais, on y vas,** me répondit elle en se levant. **On a cour de quoi avec qui ?** Me demanda telle ensuite.

**-Sortilège avec les Poufsoufles,** dit je en sortant notre emplois du temps.

**-Et ensuite ?**

**-DCFM avec les Gryffondors,** terminais-je l'aire dégoûtée. **Mais tu sais il faudrait que tu commence a apprendre ton emplois du temps, ça fait quant même deux semaine qu'on est là.**

**-Oui bah je l'apprendrais le 30 Juin**, me fit elle sur un ton ironique.

A partir de là nous sommes partie dans un fou rire en continuant de raconte des blague a de balle, comme le dit Jane, qui dura durant tous le cours de sortilège. Et bien évidemment nous avons réussi à ne pas être collées. Pour cette fois.

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

Le cour de sortilège avait été l'un deus cours les plus drôle de ma vie. Nos rires été tellement contagieux que mêmes des Poufssouffles commençait à rire.

Mais assez rigolé maintenant c'est DCFM avec les Gryffondors, la poisse. Comment passer d'un cours sympathique à un cours aussi chiant ? En invitant les Gryffondors bien sur ! La semaine dernière, tous ces crétins sont arrivés en retard parce qu'apparemment Chourave les a retenus un peux plus longtemps, il n'on rien eu bien sûr. Mais quant se sont les Serpentard qui sont à la bourre c'est point en moins et heures de colles à gogo. Il y a aucun doute dans la maison où Cartes (le prof s'appelle Cartes) a été expédier.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison Jane et moi sommes les premières à êtres arrivées devant la salle. Enfin premières c'est vite dit, il y a déjà Lily Evans qui poirote toute seule.

**-Tu n'es pas en retard cette fois Evans ?** Lança Jane.

**-Chourave ne nous laissera pas arrivé en retard tout les jours,** répondit calmement Evans.

**-Elle devrait,** continua Jane, **ça nous arrangerait de plus voire vos têtes de déterré.**

Evans roula des yeux vers l'arrière, avant que Black –Béllatrix- arrive avec toute sa bande de serpent. J'ai toujours trouver ça bizarre qu'a Serpentard, il y est deux clans : d'un côté Jane et moi et de l'autre le reste de la maison. Bref. Comme il n'y a de serpent sans Lions qui vois-je arrivé : les Maraudeurs. Youpi. En arrivant la bande de serpent de Béllatrix cesse leurs discussions et se retourne d'un même mouvement vers les nouveaux arrivant. Comme d'habitude, les deux clans se regardent en chien de faïence et « Sirius » et Béllatrix se lance _LE_ regard Black Style. Celui que seule les Black peuvent réalisé. Il faut que j'apprennent à le faire commença je le ferais aux profs et ils me foutrons la paix, c'est qu'il est flippant se regard.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

Heureusement que la prof est arrivée : un peux plus et c'était la baston assurée. Et bien sur elle ne s'est pas gênée pour retirer des points à notre maison. Dumbledor devait aussi mettre un système de point pour les professeurs. Nous -les élèves- retireront des points si les profs son méchant en en ajouterait si ils sont gentils, juste l'histoire d'avoirs un peu d'égalité dans ct'école.

Pour le moment tous le monde a reprit ses activités habituelles en cours : la prof parle dans le vide, Black dort ou un truc du genre et Potter n'arrêtes pas de se tourner vers nous, Lupin, Pettigrow et Evans prennent des notes ça c'est normal, Black (faut que je trouve un surnom à cette fille) se tapait discrètement la discute avec sa bande de pétasses ça aussi c'est normal, Jane prend des notes, je crois…Elle prend des notes ! Houlà, elle doit avoir de la fièvre. Discrètement –ou pas j'ai fais tombé mon livre par terre- j'essaye de regarder si elle écrit bien des notes. Et en faite non elle fait un dessin. Ouf, j'ai eu peurs Jane prendre des note dans une autres vie peut êtres mais pas dans celle-là.

Il est bizarre son dessin il y a des cœurs et tous le tralala. Peut être qu'elle est amoureuse ? Non, elle me l'aurait dit si elle flirtait sur quelqu'un. J'espère que c'est pas un Gryffondor déjà qu'elle n'est pas aimé dans notre maison, là sa sera trop. C'est pas un Serpentard non plus tout le monde la déteste. Il ne reste plus que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles mais ils ont tous des têtes à claque. Hum…

**-Qu'es ce que tu fais ?** Lui mumurais-je.

**-Rien,** me répondit-elle l'aire surprise que je regarde se quelle faisait.

**-Ca ne ressemble pas un rien,** continuais-je.

**-Si.**

**-Non.**

**-Mais fous moi la paix Paris, et prends des notes,** m'ordonna telle.

**-Ah parce que toi tu prends des notes ?** Lui dis-je en haussant le ton.

**-Je t'expliquerais après.**

**-Non tous de suite,** insistais- je en parlant à voix haute.

**-Un problème mesdemoiselles ? **Nous interrompit la prof en s'avançant vers nous.

Jane et moi nous nous regardions un long moment. Elle avait réussi, par je ne sais qu'elle magie, à planquer son bout de papier. Toute la classe nous regardait : les Serpentard l'aire amusés et les Gryffondor l'aire habitués. Sauf Potter qui nous regardait avec des yeux presse que aussi rond que les vers de ses lunettes et Black qui continuait à dormir en gigotant. Après quelques minutes et un sourire malicieux échanger avec Jane, celle-ci déclara :

**-Je disait à mon amie a quel point se cours était …barbant. Et aussi que la prof ne fessait aucun effort pour stimuler ses élèves,** termina telle avec _a smile_ _by Ross_. C'est un mélange entre le sourire sincère et hypocrite surtout hypocrite. Comme le regard des Black, inimitable.

**-Je vous demande pardon ?** Dit la prof l'aire choquée par ces arguments.

**-Non, mais c'est vrais quoi !** Continuais-je**, la moitié de la classe se tape la discute, résultas y a que trois élèves qui suivent le cours sans compter l'autre qui dort et Potter qui n'arrête pas de nous mater.**

A se moment Potter vira au rouge vif et Evans pal comme un cachet d'aspirine se qui fit rire quelque uns. Si Flitwick ne nous avait pas collées celle-là ne s'est pas gêné.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

Par Merlin quel journée crevante ! Est-ce que tous les sorciers doivent passer par des épreuve aussi dur que son les cours ? Si oui, je préfère crever maintenant sa faciliteras les choses ! Et parce que Cartes nous a collées, Jane n'a pas voulu me dire se qu'elle dessinait. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle-là aussi. En plus j'ai encore plein de devoirs. Pas graves je les ferais demain je me lèverais tôt. Mais pour le moment dodo.

J'allais ensuite dans le salle de bains pour me faire une toilette vit fait et mettre mon pyjama. Ca ma fait penser que je ne vous ai pas dit quoi je ressemblais et Jane non plus. Pour êtres franche ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Je mesure 1m65 environs, des forme la où il doit y en avoir, les cheveux ondulé châtains claire autrefois et qui devinent avec le temps brun et lisses m'arrivant jusqu'au épaules bien sur. Des yeux couleur noisette assez quelconque en nez droit comme le reste de ma famille et des joues plutôt creuse.

Jane, elle est blonde. Sa teinte est ni trop claire ni trop foncé, jute quelque mèche platine ici et là. Ses cheveux lisses en mode dégradé arrivent au niveau de la poitrine et une frange qui cache parfois ses yeux vers citronner légèrement en amande. Elle a de belle fossettes aux joues et un nez aussi droit que le mien. On fait un peu près la même taille et comme moi elle a des formes où il faut.

En sortant de la salle de bain Jane, me fusille du regard. Elle n'a pas digéré le faite de se prendre une colle qui est en parti ma faute. Mais bon c'est qu'une colle.

Etrangement c'est seulement après avoir refermer mes rideaux à baldaquin et mettre allonger dans mon lit que cette phrase horrible résonnait de nouveaux dans ma tête. J'avais essayé toute la journée et depuis le début de l'année de ne pas y repenser mais ce que Béllatrix avait dit le jour de la rentrée restait dans mon esprit.

NDA : Une reviews l'histoire de savoir si vous suivez ma fic.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà la suite en espérent qu'elle vous plaise :)

Chapitre 3:

Désespéré, seule et misérable...

Depuis une demi-heure j'étais en face du miroir de la salle de bain de notre dortoir pour essayer de faire le regard des Black ou le sourire de Jane sans réussir. Comment ils font ? Peut être que moi aussi je devrais m'inventer un sourire ou un regard ou un truc du genre. Mais bon j'ai autre chose à faire aujourd'hui comme dormir ou manger. On est samedi enfin le week-end ! La semaine a été tellement longue, les profs nous on surchargé de devoirs et Jane reste dans une pièce qu'elle appelle « bibliothèque ». Jane à la bibliothèque quant même, c'est un exploit !

**-Qu'est ce que tu fous, Garcia ?** Me dit une au bas de la porte de la salle de bain.

En me retournant je constate que c'est Lindsay Desmond une pétasse de mon dortoir qui traîne toujours avec Black -Béllatrix-. Elle a la peaux un peu mate et une touffe de chevaux bouclées qui arrive en bas du dos avec des yeux noire très sombre. Elle est plutôt jolie et le serais encore plus si elle arrêtais de se mettre une dose de cette chose qu'on appelle « maquillage » comme le reste des fille de cette stupide école.

**-T'es parents ne ton jamais dit que s'était mal d'espionner, Desmond,** lui répondit-je en continuant de regarder mon _magnifique_ reflet, si on peux le qualifier de magnifique.

**-Si bien sur,** continua t-elle en avançant un peu**, mais tu as laisser la porte grande ouverte et sa fait trois quart d'heure que tu squatte la salle de bain et fait des grimace devant une glace.**

**-Et alors ? **

**-Alors on dirait une mongole** ! Conclut –elle en rigolant.

Desmond a deux visage : celui quant elle est avec Black ou devant d'autre Serpentard et elle joue le rôle de la pétasse parfaite et celui où elle est seule et donc d'un extrême gentillesse typique Gryffondor.

**-Tu ferais mieux d'aller manger avant qu'il ne reste plus rien,** m'informa telle, **je crois que Ross t'attend en bas.**

**-Mais ces ce que j'allais faire, Desmond.**

Je sorti en coup de vent de la salle de bain et de la chambre et dégringola a une vitesse folle les escaliers. Je m'attendais à voir Jane et qu'elle me crie dessus, mais a la place il y a avait une bande de première année qui faisait leurs devoirs dans un coin et devant la cheminer un groupe de cinquième année qui rigolaient ou s'engueulaient, enfin c'est difficile a dire il y en a qui pleurait et d'autre qui riaient.

**-Hum. Elle est peut êtres déjà parti**, fit Desmond en arrivant, **il faut dire tu as mis plus de temps a te préparé que Béllatrix et je crois que la patience n'est pas la qualité première de cette Sang-de-Bourbe.**

**-Tu sait, Desmond, si c'est pour dire des conneries comme ça tu ferais mieux de la fermer ça arrangerais tout le monde,** lui crachai-je avant de tourner les talons et sortir de la salle commune.

C'est exactement ce que je vous disais. Une vrais pouffe insultant n'importe qui dans son dos même les gens qu'elle appelle _ses amis_.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

Etant donnez que Jane est partie SANS moi, j'ère dans les couloir de cette école beaucoup trop grande, désespéré, seule et misérable, en direction de…heu… la Grande Salle elle doit êtres là-bas. Elle devait crever de faim et comme cette fille écoute toujours son ventre elle est partie manger. Je n'ai pas été aussi longue que Black pourtant, enfin de mon point de vue.

Après avoir gravit des centaines de marche, j'arrive enfin à la Grande Salle où il y avait un brouhaha assourdissant. Je m'avançais à grand pas vers la table des Serpentard dans l'espoir de trouver Jane mais cet espoir s'envola vite en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas là. OK, là je suis vraiment misérable. Cette journée s'annonce … chaotique. Bon maintenant que je suis là autant manger.

Je m'assied donc en face de Severus Rogue, je crois, ça doit êtres lui il a les cheveux tellement gras. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi Evans traîne toujours avec lui. Enfin bref, je me sers du porridge et des toasts, un jus de citrouille bien frais et commence à manger, _tranquillement_. Je tiens à préciser que cela arrive uniquement quant mon amie n'est pas là.

Donc je savoure chaque bouchées de mon petit déjeuner quant une personne viens posé ses fesse à côté de moi. J'allais lui dire de dégagez mais je m'aperçois que c'est Evans. Elle me regarde un long moment entrain de manger puis elle lança un regard discret à Rogue et elle me dit :

**-Tu peux me rendre un service ?**

**-Hum. C'est quoi ? **Lui demandai-je.

-**C'est a propos de Potter…** commença t-elle.

**-Ah on y est ! Tu vas enfin lui dire oui ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que tu craquerais un jours ou l'autre…**

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup un voyant le regard meurtrier que Rogue me lançait. J'avais oubliez qu'il était là celui-là. Evans lâcha un grand soupire avant de continuer :

**-Mais non jamais je ne sortirais avec se mec ! Et puis tu ne m'as mêmes pas laisser terminer ma phrase. C'est à propos de Potter ET Black.**

**-Ah.**

Elle roula les yeux en arrière avant de poursuivre :

**-Tu te souviens se qu'ils ont fait à Severus la semaine dernière,** elle fit une pose le temps de me regarder faire « oui » de la tête, **et bien je veux que tu le venge, je veux que tu leurs face regretter !**

Je regardais Evans l'aire choqué. Moi aidez se mec, a qui je n'ai jamais parler de ma vie, sauf si c'est pour faire un commentaire sur ses cheveux. Je glissai mon regard vers Rogue qui était tout aussi choqué. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'aire aux courant.

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de son « aide », Lily,** fit-il à l'intéresser avant de quitter la table d'un pas pressé.

Evans le regarda partir puis se retourna vers moi.

**-S'il te plaît,** me supplia t-elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi exactement ?**

**-Je veux que tu leur rende la vie impossible, qu'il comprennent qu'ils doivent arrêter de pourrir la vie à Severus mais seulement à Potter et Black, Remus et Petitgrow ne lui on rein fait.**

**-Hum. Et qu'es que j'aurais en échange ?**

**-Et bien je…**

**-Tu feras mes devoirs jusqu'à Noël ?**

**-Si tu veux,** dit t-elle en hésitant.

**-Marcher conclus ! **Répondis-je en lui serrant fort la main.

**-Ross va t'aidez ?**

**-Oui bien sur si je la retrouve. Tu sais qui pourrais nous aidez aussi ? Eastman.**

**-La Serdaigle ?**

**-Oui t'en connaît beaucoup toi, des Eastman ?**

**-Non. Mais t'es sur ? Elle ?**

**-Oui elle m'a dit que sa mère était à Serpentard et qu'elle a faillit y aller et elle est aussi très rusée.**

Nous nous retournions toutes les deux en direction de la table des Serdaigles, mais évidemment elle n'était pas là.

**-Viens, on vas allez voir a la bibliothèque, **proposa-je à Evans.

Nous sortions alors de la Grande Salle pour aller a la bibliothèque. On traversa le château a grande enjamber et en quelque minute on arriva à notre lieu de destination. Bien évidemment elle était vide en fin presque, il y avait trois, quatre qui travaillais. Et parmi eux, heureusement, Eastman était là. Je regardais aussi si je voyait Jane, comme en ce moment elle traîne toujours ici, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Eastman lisait un livre sur je ne sait quoi. Je pris place en face d'elle et Evans à sa gauche ce qui la fit sortir de sa lecture.

**-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?** Dit elle après un grand soupir.

**-Ton aide.** Répondis-je avec un sourie _enfantin._

**-Non.**

Puis elle se leva et alla dans le rayon « créature magique ». Evans et moi échangions un regard un instant avant de la suivre.

**-S'il te plait,** lui suppliât Evans.

**-Il est hors de question que je l'aide,** répondit telle en rangeant son livre.

**-Mais se n'est pas pour, elle mais pour moi.**

**-Ou plutôt pour Rogue, **rappelais-je.

**-Qu'est que vous voulez,** demanda Eastman pour la deuxième fois.

**-Pourrie la vie à Potter et Black,** fis-je précipitamment.

**-D'accord a une seule condition,** commença t-elle, **Garcia je sais que tu oublie toujours mon prénom, alors trouve –le. Et toi Lily, tu te tais.**

D'accord, d'accord. Je déteste les Serdaigle avec leurs stupides questions. Bon c'est un truc en V.

**-Virgiline !**

**-Non**

**-Veroline !**

**-Non**

**-Valen…tine ?**

**-Non plus, tu as écoulé t'es trois chance. Dommage.**

**-Hé t'as pas précisé les trois chances.**

**-Hum. Tan pis. Mais comme j'ai pitié de vous je vais quant même vous aidez. Alors, vous avez des idées ?**

Evans me regarde, Pourquoi ?

**-Pourquoi tu me regardes ? **Oups j'ai pensé a voix haute.

**-T'as pas une idées toi ?** Me dit –elle.

**-Si bien sur…euh…On a qu'à… allez chez Zonko a la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-Lards pour trouver des idée.**

**-D'accord, **acquiescèrent elle d'une même voix.

Nous sortions toute les trois de la bibliothèque puis je dis à Eastman :

**-Hé c'est quoi déjà ton prénom ?**

**-Veraline,** répondit la concerné

**-Pff c'est vraiment stupide comme prénom.**

**-Moins que Paris.**

Pourquoi tout le monde se moque de moi avec mon prénom. Je sais qu'il est vraiment bête mais y a pire, non ?

Cela vous à plus? Une Reviews? Pleas?


End file.
